Princess Luna's Love for Devil's Food Cake
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: We all know that Luna is the Princess of the Night, but there is a side to Luna that nopony has ever seen, until now...


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Princess Luna's Love for Devil's Food Cake"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Home. It certainly has felt like an eternity since I was banished to the moon. For 1,000 years, I was alone, with nopony to talk to, nopony to share my feelings to, nothing. All I ever wanted was attention, for ponies to see what I can do and to enjoy what I bring to them which is the darkness of the night. Night is my calling, night is my life, and my anger boiled to the point where the demon inside of me grew, taking over my mind and my life.

But, that's all in the past.

I was back with my big sister and as I lower the moon for her to raise the sun, I wander into my quarters where an object that I love and desire was sitting at my bedside, waiting for me to arrive. This was my love and the only one who could truly listen to what I had to say. For on this day, my mind was wondering if I went too far in expressing my feelings to Celestia.

"Dear Devil's Food cake," I said, taking the first of many bites. "Tell me, does thee deserve thy forgiveness for what I have done?"

My sister and I had the same love for our respective cakes, love that reaches to the point where I feel like it is the only one who talks to me. As the delicate and fluffy cream filling dances in my mouth, I get a feel of thoughts come into my mind.

"You say that I cannot forgive myself," I remark, lowering my head. "And I think thou is right. Nopony deserves my forgiveness, no matter how hard I try. They never listened to what I had to say and they never shall. If I decide to forgive myself, then it will be the day that I cease to exist."

I then slide off of my bed and walk over to my bedroom mirror, looking at myself in the reflection. My powers were greatly weakened by my 1,000 year imprisonment. I look at myself without my flowing mane and my darker color has been lost. I will eventually get all my powers back, but for now, that is not to be. I then feel something that should never appear: a tear flowing down my face.

"No," I said in my head, trying to not show myself crying. "I cannot show my emotions. Thou say dear Devil's food cake, that thy need to show thy emotions and thy refuse to do so. Starswirl the Bearded has taught me that I must never show my emotions to anypony. A princess must be dignified and I must do as he told me."

I walk back over to the devil's food cake and take another bite of it. After a few moments, I get another surge of thoughts. What is it trying to say to me?

"Don't be afraid to show your emotions," I could hear a voice say in my head. "You are just as fallible as any normal pony in this land your sister and yourself rule over. If you decide to feel sorry yourself, then it is your own doing."

My own doing? Yes, it is my own doing that I did what I did and I have no one to blame but myself. I dedicate myself in that moment that if there is somepony who is going to suffer the consequences of my actions, then it will be me.

"Very well then, Devil's Food Cake," I said to myself. "I will make myself suffer for what I did. I will hide the feelings under a cloak, a cloak of darkness that would be my own creation and who would only attack me every time I go to sleep."

Taking another bite, I wait for the little voice in my head to respond, but I hear nothing. He must have decided to abandon me and I take another bite of his body to again hear what thou has to say.

"Then, you are beyond saving, my dear princess," I hear the voice say to me after a few moments of silence in my mind. "I can no longer save you from the self-harm you have inflicted upon yourself. From this moment on, you will fight your inner battles alone and the day will soon come when you realize all that you have done is your own doing. The past is the past, dear princess of the night, but you don't see that right now."

I suddenly begin to grow irritable and I start taking huge chunks of the cake and shove it down my throat, refusing to believe what thou had just said to me.

"Shoving me down your throat will not erase what you intend to do, Luna," the voice in my head said to me, his voice growing stronger and angrier. "I will never leave your mind, no matter what you do. If you stop eating me every day, then I will continue to haunt your mind until you come to your senses."

Having enough of the senseless babbling, I take the plate holding my love with my magic and open the window of my bedroom. Snarling in fury, I throw the cake into the distance, far away and hoping that he never bothers me again.

"Come to my senses, you say," I cried to myself. "That will never happen. I will make sure of that."

Conjuring up black magic, I see a pony-like creature take shape and then walk over to me, coming into my body and once the creature had entered my body, I felt a sharp pain and my eternal torture had only just begun.

My love has left me and I am alone to suffer the consequences. I will never forgive myself for how much Equestria has suffered because of what I did as Nightmare Moon, never!


End file.
